Behind the Mask
by Ravenclawchik6
Summary: Taylor Smith has the perfect life. Great friends and good looks, even smarts! So what is her worst enemy going to do to change that.In the proluge i forgot to say there is a BALL they are getting ready for and well yea.
1. Prolouge

My name is Taylor Smith. My adventure takes place in my 7th year of magical training and second year at Hogwarts. You know how you have that one life defining story in a lifetime, a huge adventure. This is mine. It's how I fell in love with my worst enemy and how I survived 7th year. My story features Jade Carfagno: short sassy 7th year Ravenclaw and Fall Out Boy obsesser extordinare. She eventually falls in love with… well you'll see.

Ginny Weasley: if you don't know her you are a loser, one of my best friends

Hermione Granger: see Ginny Weasley

Luna Lovegood: see Ginny Weasley

Harry Potter: like you don't know him he is only one of my best friends

Ron Weasley: see Harry Potter

Neville Longbottom: see Harry Potter only Neville is my best guy friend

Draco Malfoy: #1 enemy

Charlie Morris: you'll see

If you want adventure and mystery, trust me this will fill your needs.

XOXOXO

Taylor

PS. My friends and I meet up in the Room of Requirement every night and I am a Gryffindor.


	2. The Winter Ball

Taylor opened up her mahogany dresser. Her blonde hair was still wet from her shower. She picked up her glasses as Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Jade giggled. Tonight was the night. It was the winter masquerade ball. Whitney Huston's I Wanna Dance with Somebody blasted through the radio as each girl pulled out a dress and mask. Taylor looked to her right. Ginny Weasley's red hair was wavy and had to front strands pulled back. Ginny was wearing a light green dress with white embroidery with the perfectly matching white and gold mask. Hermione's hair was curled and put into a bun with two perfect curls framing her face. Her Romanesque dress was white pleated with gold and her gold mask just added to the affect. Luna truly looked unique. Her hair was her normal straight in a low pony tail. She had put purple streaks in her hair to match her blue and purple almost fairy like dress with a matching white and blue mask. Taylor's best friend, Ravenclaw's own Jade, was wearing emerald green to match her eyes which were framed by a cream colored mask. Taylor grinned, this was her night. She looked in the mirror, her glasses were now replaced with contacts to show her shining blue eyes filled with excitement. Her periwinkle dress fit her curves till the waist where it became layered ruffles. Her silver and purple mask contrasted well. She was ready.

Taylor felt breath behind her ear. She turned to face a boy in black dress robes, and like the other boys, a Phantom of the Opera masks. Normally Taylor wouldn't be too interested, but his eyes, they reflected hope in dazzling grey spheres. She felt her breath catch. And then the song played. It was the mystifying melody of one of Taylor's favorites; it was Once Upon a December. No words needed to be spoken as she carefully place her hand on his shoulder as he took her waist ever so lightly. They joined hands and started to dance

!!! Dancing bears Painted wings things I almost remember !!!

Taylor hummed softly to the music as he grinned, it was a real Kodak moment..

!!! And a song someone sings once upon a December !!!

He pulled her closer as they gently swayed and she felt protected.

!!! Someone holds me safe and warm horses prance through a silver storm figures dancing gracefully across my memories !!!

He pulled her out side in the crystal white snow, not deep enough to make that crunching sound. It was silent except for their breathing and the song floating gently outside.

!!! Someone holds me safe and warm horses prance through a silver storm figures dancing gracefully across my memory !!!

Everything was at a stand still almost going in slow motion as the last verse came.

!!! Far away long ago glowing dim as an ember, things my heart used to know things it yearns to remember !!!

Carefully they leaned forward…..

!!! and a song someone sings !!!

To meet for a kiss so soft it was almost a whisper of a kiss

!!! once upon a December !!!

Taylor didn't want to be anywhere but where she was.


	3. ch2

Taylor, Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Hermione ran to get to potions on time. Ginny and Harry were finally together and Ron and Hermione were still in their relationship that had developed in the summer. Neville was still whipping the drool off from seeing Luna, his stunning girlfriend. But Taylor was preoccupied with finding out the identity of her prince.

" I don't KNOW why I am so obsessed Harry there is just something about that guy I can't stop thinking about!" scolded Taylor.

Harry, Ron, and Neville rolled their eyes as the girls sighed. The girls kept babbling as Ron turned to Harry and Neville.

" Two galleons says its Malfoy, they are both crazy for each other even if they don't know it.."

"I'll take that bet" said Harry

Neville gave him the "are-you-stupid" look and said

"why would you do that Harry I'm almost positive it's him"

"well I say it's Blaise"

Neville sighed and shook his head as they all entered the classroom.

Jade, Luna, Ginny, Hermione, and Taylor sat down on the bean bag chairs in the Room of Requirement. Jade sighed.

"ok guys I met this guy right and I REALLY like him"

Ginny looked up excitedly.

"what's his name!?"

" his name is Charlie Morris"

"isn't he that cute prefect from Ravenclaw?" asked Hermione with a sly grin

"Maybe….." Jade said blushing

Taylor smirked " you guys would be PERFECT I hear he has Fall Out Boy connections"

Jade lit up like a Christmas tree.

"you mean he knows PATRICK STUMP?!"

"that's what I heard" replied Taylor

"Well then screw him I'm all Patrick's!"

The girls laughed hard till Luna spoke up.

" how are we going to find out who your prince charming is Taylor?"

All eyes turned to Taylor as she looked agitated.

" I don't know but if he doesn't reveal who he is soon I might burst!"

" I heard Dumbledore has gotten a few complaints about this and is having a revealing party tomorrow where all the guys INFRONT of all the girls take a truth potion and will all at the same time go up to the girl they danced with and reveal their identity!"

Taylor looked nervous.

" How about we help you get ready tomorrow" offered Hermione as the girls nodded in agreement. Tomorrow the truth would be revealed.

It was the Sunday morning of the revealing and the girls were fixing up Taylor. She was wearing her Le Miz tee shirt that fit her well and a dark jean mini skirt. Her hair was down and she wore her glasses. She looked great and was ready to go. Her friends saw her off as Jade took her down with the boys (they are very overprotective of Taylor, Jade, and their friends girlfriends, and of course their own) They each hugged her (the guys hugged as manly as they could muster) as she walked in the door. Quietly humming "On My Own" as Draco Malfoy drank the potion. She scoffed. She hated him so much, he was arrogant and annoying. But as those thoughts ran through her head she barely realized he had stopped in front of her. She quickly recovered.

"you………" she whispered angrily

Draco looked ashamed.

"Taylor I am so sor—"

But before he could get the words out she had slapped him across the face and ran out of the Great Hall furiously whipping away tears from her eyes.


	4. ch3

Jade was humming Chicago is So Two Years Ago to try and soothe Taylor, not that it was working too well. Taylor was recounting the story for her friends in tears still threatening to fall. Jade patted her back as Hermione and Ginny hugged her tight, Luna stroking her hair. Harry looked furious, not just because he lost the bet because someone hurt the girl who was as close as a sister too him. Neville looked angry too. Ron showed hints of a smile from winning the bet but really had the urge to kill Malfoy.

"You know that Talent Show is tomorrow right Taylor" whispered Neville hoping not to upset her. Luna grabbed Neville's hand looking just as worried. Jade looked murderous.

"where is the ferret I'll kill him" she growled

Taylor looked into Jade's eyes.

" But Jade, it was almost like, he was actually SORRY. I have never seen him so nervous and guilty before and it looked genuine not fake like usual"

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"That might be right actually…."

Ginny, Harry, and Ron looked at her like she was crazy.

"from the way she described how he looked when he told her it DID sound like he was upset. She is muggleborn and didn't call her a mudblood like usual, maybe he really DOES like her."

They all looked at Taylor.

"That's not enough, I need him to be a knight in shining armor not some loser wearing aluminum foil and only a real helmet. So don't kill him, just torture."

No one was quite sure if she was serious or not.

Taylor was tugging on the hem of her RENT tee shirt back stage she was next. But of course Draco was first. "Oh joy" thought Taylor as Draco stepped on stage from the other side. He was wearing dark jeans and a light green tee shirt; he looked almost like Jesse McCartney with grey eyes. "Damn he is hot" thought Taylor then shook her head, Draco Malfoy is NOT hot. He grabbed the mike.

!!! Girl,  
There's something 'bout me that you ought to know.  
I've never felt the need to lose control.  
Always held on back and played it slow.  
But not this time.  
Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything. !!!

His eyes searched for her intently, disco balls' scanning the crowd for his inspiration.

!!! Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me. !!!

Taylor stood in shock seeing him watch for her. He DID care. This called for the occasion to switch songs. "Are you Happy Now?" was great but she was better at the other song and it fit her ball experience. Her outfit was perfect too. The song was from RENT and she was wearing a tight skirt like in the song. This was going to kick some arse.

!!! Girl,  
I'm gonna let you have your way with me.  
When you move like that,  
Its hard to breathe.  
I never thought that it could be like this,  
But I was wrong.  
Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything.

Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me. !!!

Taylor's friends were in shock as well and at this point Harry really was giving up the cash to Ron. But the girls just shook their heads they knew what Taylor's move would be.

!!! Can't explain it,  
How you swept me off my feet, unexpectedly.  
In slow motion,  
My imagination running trying to keep my body still,  
I can hardly stand the thrill.

Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything.

Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me. !!!

Draco had found her and made eye contact with her sky blue eyes. It was a moment where the world seemed to stop and all that was moving were the two. Taylor was ready and as Draco exited the way he came, Taylor took the stage.

"This song is for my masked stranger" she said speaking into the microphone. Her friends all looked at Draco who looked shocked and worried for more rejection. Taylor grinned and cued the music.

!!! What's the time?  
Well it's gotta be close to midnight  
My body's talking to me  
It say, 'Time for danger'

It says 'I wanna commit a crime  
Wanna be the cause of a fight  
Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt  
With a stranger' !!!

Starting with her toe and ending with her heal she strutted across the stage pushing a male back up dancer.

!!! I've had a knack from way back  
At breaking the rules once I learn the  
Games  
Get-up life's too quick !!!

Shimmying with the dancer and starting to walk away she gave her most seductive look.

I know someplace sick  
Where this chick'll dance it the flames  
We don't need any money  
I always get in for free  
You can get in too  
If you get in with me

She high kicked while turning dropping as she faced her partner and shimmying toward him.

Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna play?  
Let's run away  
We wont be back  
Before it's Christmas Day  
Take me out tonight (meow)

When I get a wink from the doorman  
Do you know how lucky you'll be?  
That you're on line with the feline of  
Avenue B

She sang while grinding with her partner eyes closed and and smirking evilly. This was only to fake kick him back.

Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna prowl  
Be my night owl?  
Well take my hand we're gonna howl  
Out tonight

Each time she sang the word out in the chorus she fake howled while holding her partner's hand and turning away from him. She looked like she was really in tune and was enjoying just singing.

In the evening I got to roam  
Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome  
Feels to damn much like home  
When the Spanish babies cry

She slowed down slowly turning back to her partner….

So let's find a bar  
So dark we forget who we are  
but all the scars from the  
Nevers and maybes die

But when fully turned front grinded him once and pushed him away. Draco was looking full on jealous that she was even TOUCHING some other guy, but knowing this song was for him made him smile, not smirk, a true smile. Ginny, Luna, Hermione, and Jade (where her take this to your grave tee shirt of course) all screamed and jumped up and down while the boys looked angry at Taylor for baring her long legs so much (like I said overprotective)

Let's go out tonight  
Have to go out tonight  
You're sweet  
Wanna hit the street?  
Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in  
Heat?  
Just take me out tonight

At this point she was just total slut dancing with the guy as the finale came.

Please take me out tonight  
Don't forsake me - out tonight  
I'll let you make me - out tonight  
Tonight - tonight - tonight

She end posed with one leg on her partner's shoulder and thousands of applause when the whole wall in the front of the club blasted down. Deatheaters were here!

Everyone realized this at the same time as the walls crumbled around them. Screams filled the place where the club once stood as everyone ran. Ron pulled on Taylor and Hermione's hand dragging them with him to hiding with the others. They were soon in the cellar of Weasley's Wizarding Wizbees, one that was unknown to deatheaters.

"What do we do?" asked Harry "it's not time yet he isn't here I would feel it if he was I have got to go out there!"

Everyone nodded their heads and went outside to fight each going in different directions. Taylor ran left and went left again at the cross to land in front of Gringott's Bank. She hid behind a corner of the building peering around.

"What do we have here? Why it's the apple of my son's eye Taylor Smith"

Taylor whipped around to come face to face with Lucius Malfoy. Taylor growled she had heard about this deatheater and was fully prepared, or at least she thought. She reached for her wand only to find it in the clutches of Lucius who grinned at her and snapped it in half.

"Defenseless now aren't you cupcake?"

Then all of a sudden Taylor heard someone curse Lucius before blacking out.

5 days later Taylor woke up in the Hospital Wing to find someone stroking her hand affectionately whipping a strand of hair off her face. From what she could see without her glasses the person realized she was awake and placed her glasses on her. Taylor blinked a few times to see the person was Draco Malfoy. She quickly jerked her hand away. She saw her friends enter through the doors. Hermione ran up too her giving her a hug, only to be shoved away by the others so they had a turn. Each said hi to Draco, addressing him by his first name. Taylor looked at them incredulously.

"What is up with you guys your acting NICE to Malfoy" she asked in a fierce whisper so Malfoy wouldn't hear (he didn't). Neville spoke up looking at Taylor and Malfoy.

"Taylor, Draco saved your life and almost killed his father, unfortunately it was blocked but not enough to put his father in a coma, he wasn't sent anywhere though he was transported with the other deatheaters"

Taylor looked at Draco who was focusing on his shoes.

"Guys can I talk to him alone for a minuet?" asked Taylor quietly

The others nodded and walked out the door only, unbeknownst to Taylor and Draco, to press their ears to the door. Malfoy looked up at Taylor.

"Taylor---"

"no Draco it's not ok I should have listened and been nicer of whatever" she said ashamed

"Taylor its ok, you had every right to what you did to me I deserved it since I was so bad to you all before."

"I know but I am sorry"

"well, do you think maybe, you'd like to go out sometime to Hogsmeade, it's been resorted and they won't attach there again." said Draco "Besides I've been through those secret passages too you know, while you were here, to buy you this." He said and in his hand lay a bracelet of silver with an Amethyst hanging off of it like a charm. Each of her friends had a jewel too. Jade was for, well Jade, emerald for Harry, topaz for Hermione, ruby for Ron, moonstone for Luna, periodot for Ginny, garnet for Neville, and a diamond for Draco. She gasped at her new bracelet unable to say anything at all.

"Now if you need any of us you can just hold on to their stone and they will be there, all of us have one." He said holding out his manlier bracelet holding each jewel (his the biggest as Taylor's was biggest on her own). She took the bracelet gently sliding it on only to throw her arms around Draco and kiss him passionately. Thus started a romance to last a life time, but not if Lucius had anything to do with it.

The days fallowing up to the Hogsmeade trip were pure bliss for Taylor. Today was their date! Once again she was dragged into a room with Jade to get ready. Her hair was put into a side ponytail. She was sliding on her pink HAIRSPRAY cami and dark jean mini. Jade was putting hot pink eye shadow on Taylor and adding mascara.

After that finished, Taylor put on her pink low top converse, gently fiddled with her bracelet in nervousness, and headed out the door. They met at the doorway to leave for the town.

"You look gorgeous" whispered a voice in her ear. Taylor grinned broadly and lit up to turn to her lover.

"Hey baby" she whispered back kissing him softly. They linked pinkies and headed toward an empty carriage. In the carriage she found herself on Draco's lap making out with him. Fireworks were exploding as their mouths meshed together. The carriage came to a halt their foreheads together staring lovingly at each other.

"Ready to go?" he asked smiling. She smiled and nodded. They headed toward The Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer.

"So, what are we doing after this" asked Taylor grinning

"That my dear is a surprise"

Taylor glowed in happiness, brighter than every star in the sky combined. She radiated love as he grabbed her hand and dragged her to a port key. They grabbed hold and landed in Diagon Alley, at a secret ice cream parlor. They were the only ones there.

"ever since I became friends with your friends I've gotten special privileges to use Fred and Georges empty new shop for today they start bringing stuff in next week so they let me set up this" he said eyes sparkling hoping she liked it.

"You are absolutely the sweetest guy I have ever met" Taylor said giving him a long soft kiss that lingered on both there lips. The ghost serving them each handed them an ice cream. It was cookie dough, Taylor's favorite. She looked up at him grinning ear to ear.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy" she said softly believing deep inside she meant it whole heartedly, he was absolutely perfect.

"I love you too Taylor Smith" he said kissing her with all the love he felt. Everything was perfect. They where finishing the last of their ice cream when Taylor looked at him and said "Draco, what happens next year? Will we still be together where will we be?" she said looking thoroughly petrified at the thought of leaving Draco.

"We will still be together love, I promise. I'll be training to become an auror and you will be recording your demo to make your dreams a reality. Every night we will come home and have dinner together and things will be perfect." Draco said a sneaky glint in his eye.

"I really love that idea Draco" she said grinning ear to ear.

They headed back towards the school only to get braclet charmed by Harry. They landed n the 7th year boy's dorm to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and Jade. "

"What's wrong guys?" asked Taylor looking frightened.

"Tomorrow, tomorrow is the day guys, its time to kill the last horocrux before Voldemort" said Ginny looking completely shaken worried for her boyfriend's fate.

"Harry has found that Nagini is in the castle, we need to get the map and kick some snake tail!" said Hermione looking determined. They all looked scared to death.

They were now in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "Oh joy" thought Taylor to herself. Harry spoke in some weird language that she recognized as parseltounge. The sinks spread apart and moved into the ground to reveal a passage way. Ginny looked ready to puke knowing this is where her worst memory was hidden. Harry Held her tightly.

"This guys, is the Chamber of Secrets, the fact that it is open again is probably in that Nagini is here. You guys all know the story. To get in we each jump down into the pit, it is going to be pretty gross down there but we have to do this." He said looking solemn. Ginny was crying, they all knew why, like Harry said they had heard the story. They all jumped together and landed in a bunch of bones.

"Looks like someone was hungry" said Luna trying to lighten the moment. Jade nudged her as if to say shut up this is serious. Each couple joined hand (jade walked alone Charlie Morris wasn't here!) They walked through a corridor, the avalanche gone from 2nd year. They walked up to a door. Once again Harry spoke in parseltounge; they jumped off a ledge into a damp area a huge dead basilisk was laying there from the last time it was open. Ginny was still crying silently seeing where she had been saved by her boyfriend.

"ah yalmo sashi" whispered Harry under his breath. A green snake slithered up. They could see the hunger in its eyes. Taylor held tightly on to Draco Jade was holding Ginny because Harry had business to attend to obviously, Ron held Hermione who was on the verge of tears herself, she had been petrified when all of this had happened, and Luna and Neville were tightly gripping each others hand.

Hermione gulped

"Harry" she whispered. "The spell is Horocruxes Finisus" she said her voice shaking.

Harry pulled out his wand and yelled "HOROCURXES FINISUS!" and Nagini exploded. But as this event occurred the wall broke down again. The end had come sooner than they had originally thought.

Spells were everywhere. The original DA had come and the Order of the Phoenix was there. Taylor spun around and found Lucius Malfoy right behind her once again.

"I won't let you get away again Lucius, you will die today" she said whispering fiercely. But Draco came next to her

"Why don't you let me finish him off honey" he said a look of pure hatred directed towards his father.

Taylor smirked, she knew this was the end of Lucius Malfoy, there was no way he was getting away or killing Draco or herself.

"I say we do it together" she said

"Lovely idea" Draco sneered still looking at his father.

Lucius cackeled.

"you really think you can-"

"AVADA KEDAVERA!" they shouted together.

Lucius Malfoy flew backwards limply. He was dead. They looked at each other and kissed hard. Then they heard Ron screaming at Nott. Nott had petrified Hermione, almost a rerun of the last Chamber of Secrets ordeal.

"SECTUMSEMPRA" Ron bellowed furiously

Nott started bleeding uncontrollably.

"You are going to suffer a long painful death Nott and no one is going to save you" Ron spat. "No one does that to my 'mione"

They ran to heal Hermione.

"Guys go check on the others I can handle this" said Ron close to tears hoping hard she was ok. They whipped around to see Neville and Luna attacking Bellatrix. But soon Luna had to turn away to kill the one who killed her mother Crabbe Sr.

"Just like your mother you are lassie" said Crabbe Sr. stupidly.

Luna's hair flew about like the wind was messing with it, fire in her eyes were evident. "Avada Kedavera" she screeched. Soon Crabbe Sr. was hanging in Hell with Malfoy.

They ran to heal Hermione.

"Guys go check on the others I can handle this" said Ron close to tears hoping hard she was ok. They whipped around to see Neville and Luna attacking Bellatrix. But soon Luna had to turn away to kill the one who killed her mother Crabbe Sr.

"Just like your mother you are lassie" said Crabbe Sr. stupidly.

Luna's hair flew about like the wind was messing with it, fire in her eyes were evident. "Avada Kedavera" she screeched. Soon Crabbe Sr. was hanging in Hell with Malfoy.

Their eyes went back to Neville who looked braver than they had ever seen.

Their eyes went back to Neville who looked braver than they had ever seen.

"You made my parents go insane, you're the reason I have to always stay with my gram, you Bellatrix killed Harry's godfather his one chance of leaving the Dursley's, your friend killed my girlfriends mother. This is your end, Avada Kedavera"

Bellatrix shrieked madly hair lightning like crazy. She was gone too. At the same time Tonks and Lupin had killed off Greyback, they all knew what was next, the duel that ended it all, everything stopped. Everyone looked at Voldemort and Harry. Ginny stood next to Harry firmly. She looked furiously at the man who ruined all their lives her own, Harry's, everyone's.

"Well Potter it looks like it's the end of your life, where your precious girlfriend should have gone before"

"You really think you are going to defeat me Voldemort lets just see" he said looking determined to kill the monster.

Voldemort raised his wand.

"Avada Kede-"

Harry looked on top of it.

"Crucio!" he yelled before Voldemort could finish.

"Sectumsempra" Harry yelled then he and Ginny joined hands the curse that killed the monster.

"AVADEA KEDAVERA!!!!" And Voldemort would never return again. There was celebration. The Dark Age was over

It was Graduation Day, each girl nervous about what was to come. All of them were engaged except for Taylor. This truly worried her. Did he not want her anymore? Was what he said on their first date nothing? She looked at herself in the mirrior. She wore white like every other girl was supposed to. Purple eyeliner and periwinkle eye shadow to remind herself of the day she fell in love with Draco. She sighed, goodbye Hogwarts.

The procession played as the Chorus sang

!! all good things must come to an end the river of time keeps moving on !!

There were a few people named and then

"Longbottom, Neville" announced Professor McGonagall he went up to the stand to receive his diploma.

!! We must say good bye my friends tomorrow you'll look and I'll be gone !!

"Lovegood, Luna"

!! wherever you go (wherever you go) wherever you travel in this world, may all of your dreams come true, wherever you go (wherever you go) wherever you travel in this world always carry a part of me with you !!!

"Malfoy, Draco" Taylor wiped away a tear.

!! Time rolls (time rolls) on we will meet again though the journey may take us far apart !!

"Potter, Harry"

!! Keep the (keep the) memories near and then will be together in our hearts !!

"Smith, Taylor." She walked shakily to the podium life would never be the same.

!!Wherever you go (wherever you go) wherever you travel in this world, may all of your dreams come true. Wherever you go (wherever you go) wherever you travel in this world, always carry a part of me with you.!!

She took her diploma and went to take her seat.

!! Wherever you go (wherever you go) !!

"Weasley, Ginny"

!! Wherever you go (wherever you go) !!

Weasley, Ronald

!! wherever you go…………!!

"Presenting the class of 1997" said Mcgonagall

Applause broke out among the crowd.

"And now Mr. Malfoy would like to say a few words" Mcgonagall said a smile actually graceing her lips.

"Taylor Smith, will you marry me?"

Roaring cheers and applause broke out as Taylor ran up to Draco and kissed him as he slipped the ring on her finger. Life was perfect

Dear Reader,

The moral of the story is things aren't always what they seem. Some times the people you think are the worst turn out to be the best. Each couple got married (even Jade and Charlie Morris yay!). Draco and I have 3 children, Kara first who is now a 5th year at Hogwarts (ravenclaw which shocked me and Draco both), Alexandra second who is a 3rd year Slytherin, and Peter 1st year Gryffindor. I did become a singing sensation and Draco still works as an auror. Life couldn't get much better. Hope my story gave you some light and remember always wear your heart on your sleeve.

Taylor Malfoy


End file.
